Till Death Do Us Apart (Reituki)
by KillingZone96
Summary: Ruki is confused. "What happened?"


**Title:** Till Death Do Us Apart

**Chapter(s):** 1/1

**Author**: killing_zone/ Kuraki

**Genre:** Death, Drama

**Rating**: T

**Pairing:** Reita x Ruki

**Summary**: Ruki is confused. "What happened?"

**Warning:** Foul words, character deaths, unbeta-ed…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them but I owned this story…

"Tch! Why they need to be so noisy? I'm trying to sleep!" Ruki awoke by the sounds of his fellow band member voices and the sound of Kai cooking, looked at the digital clock on the table next to him. 8:00 a.m. written on the clock with flashy red lights hurt Ruki's eyes. He turned his back to the clock in annoyance and tried to find comfort by hugging Reita, when he realised that his love is not beside him. Ruki finally fully awake got up from his bed and entered the bathroom. The headache and feeling of nausea from last night party bothering him. But the headache he feels now was so different from usual. "I guess I overdrink…" He decides to let the thought go away.

"Reita, where are you? Rei…?" Ruki got down from the stairs and entered the hallway, looking for Reita. He groaned in pain when his left arm collided with the wall, he looked at his bruised arm in dismay. '_I'm gonna kick that bastard when I found him!'_ Ignoring the pain, he looked in the living room but no signs of Reita. Then he heard a purring sound. He looks behind the couch in the living room and saw Koron sleeping soundly. He smiled at the cute dog and patted it. Awoke by the sudden touch on his fur, Koron yawned and wagged his tail at the person who patted him. But then hissed and back away as he saw Ruki. "Koron… What's wrong? You looked frightened. It's me Ruki…" Ruki shocked by the weird action Koron made tried to pat him again. As the result, Koron backed away further and attempt to scratch him. Freaked out by Koron's odd attitude, Ruki left the frightened dog alone in the room. "What's wrong with that dog?"

Ruki felts his stomach started to growl as he smelt what seems to be Kai's omelette and went to the kitchen. Ruki smiled as he sees his friends gathered at the table. "Ohayou!" Ruki greeted but didn't get any reply from them. Feeling hurt, Ruki pouted and sat on his chair in front Aoi. "Hey where's the hyper mood?" Quiet. He really had been ignored now. "Hey guys, have you seen Rei? He's not in bed when I woke up. Guys?" Still no reply. _What's wrong_ _with them?_ Ruki eyeing his friends, feeling a bit odd because they completely ignored him. He thought that he must have done or said something last night that pissed them off badly_. 'But why need to ignore me like this. So cruel! I was drunk!' _Ruki looked for his omelette in the pan but there's nothing left. '_And no breakfast?! Did I really say something so bad that I deserve to be treated like this!?' _Pissed off, he just sat there sulking.

"It's confirmed…" Ruki look at Kai. His voice is like a whisper but loud enough for them to hear. "I've talked with Manager-san yesterday and he said that it's better that way." _'What? Better what?' _Ruki leaned his body near to Kai who sat beside him and when he remembered that he was sulking, he ignored his curiosity. "We're disbanding…" Ruki wide eyes turned to look at Kai, trying to make sure what he had heard. "What did you say Kai? Disband?" Ruki inspecting Kai's face as he waited for the other two responds. "Okay…" Ruki turned his look to Uruha. "What?" Ruki looked at his friends faces in disbelieve. "Yeah it's better that way. I don't want to feel like this anymore." Aoi seems like not trying to make eye contacts with the other two is now looking straight at Ruki. "Hey guys, what are you talking about? We're disbanding? What happened? Guys! STOP IGNORING ME!" Ruki screeched and got up from his seat. But he still ignored. '_What's going on?! Can't they hear me?!'_

"Better get going, we still need to see Rei." Ruki came back to reality as he heard Reita's name. '_So you guys knew where he is…'_ "How's his condition now? Any better?" Kai shook his head, "The doctor said that he's getting worst. He didn't even show any signs of waking up. He said that he'll tell us if there's any progress on him." "What?! Are you saying that he's in the hospital?! Seriously guys, what's going on? Please tell me!" Ruki kept on yelling before the ringtone of Sumire is heard. Kai look at the caller ID, "It's from the hospital…" The other two look at Kai, worried. Kai took a long breath before accepting the call. With calm voice he said a simple 'Yes'. "Uke-san, come here quick! Suzuki-san had a complication just now and the doctors are trying his best to save him." "What?! We're coming right away! Guys, hospital now!" The other two didn't question him and quickly stormed out from the kitchen heading to the living room. "Damn, where's the fucking key?!" Ruki that had been standing at the kitchen trying to process what had happened finally went out from the kitchen and follow the others.

"Guys please tell me what happened? Please! Kai… Kai please…" Ruki grabbed Kai's shirt but to his shocked, his hands went straight through Kai's body. '_What the-' _Ruki looked at the others again in confused. He looked around the room, Koron looked sharply at him still frightened, and then there it is, his answers for everything odd that happened today: his massive headache, the bruises on his body, his band members ignoring him. Ruki walked straight to the altar that has his pictures on it. "What happened?" As he tried to remember what had happened, his visions of a week ago came to his view. He remembered he went to a party with Reita to celebrate their third anniversaries together. They had so much fun that night and it was the best anniversaries party he ever had with Reita. But on their way driving home, there's a car from opposite direction lost control and they both crashed. Reita's face covered in blood vividly showed in his eyes. Tears started to flown down his cheeks, trying to reach for his love before he, himself closed his eyes.

"No… This can't be happening… I can't be dead… I'm not dead, I'm still here." Tears flow down his cheeks. "Why…? Reita… Reita… I need you… I'm scared…" Ruki kneeled down and started crying viciously, screaming for Reita's name. He didn't know how long he had been alone in the used-to-be-cheerful-house. He didn't know how long he had been there crying in front his altar, feeling scared and sorry for himself. He just didn't know and he didn't want to care about it. He's now dead and far away from Reita. If only he could kill himself even he is dead, he would done that to end this torture. "Ru…" '_Kai?' _ Ruki looked back and saw his friends behind him crying. There's something that looked like a frame in Kai's hands. His eyes still blurred and watery from his outburst earlier but he knew exactly well that it's a frame. '_It can't be…' _"Ru… We're sorry. We can't save Reita… We're sorry…" '_Rei…'_ Kai kept on crying as Uruha hugged him, trying to soothe him and whispering that it's not his fault. But he himself is crying and seems can't control it. It is then Aoi who took the frame from Kai and placed it beside Ruki. "Goodbye you two stupid love birds… Be happy there…" Ruki sat there looking at Rei's smiling face before crying again.

Ruki stared at their pictures on the altar. It's been a month since Reita died. He can already accept everything that had happened. Why didn't he cross-over yet? Even he didn't know why. He wanted to cross, really want to but there's something that hold him from going to the other side. His friends had long gone to work, moving on with their life. Manager-san asked them to move out but Aoi refused because this house treasured a lot of their memories together. Ruki felt relieved. Since he realised he was dead, he felt alone with no Reita by his side. But thanks to Kai for believing that his soul is still in the house, he didn't felt that alone anymore when they started to talk with him even though they can't see or hear him. Ruki smiled and leave the room. "Oh I forgot!" Ruki got inside the room back and prayed for Reita. "May your soul in peace there." Ruki felt his eyes watery but holds it in. He had promised to himself and to Reita that he won't cry. "Wait for me there Rei. I'll be with you soon…" Ruki then leave the room.


End file.
